An exhaust system conducts hot exhaust gases generated by an engine through various exhaust components to reduce emissions and control noise. The exhaust system includes one or more mufflers which work in conjunction with pipes/tubes to attenuate noise. In one known mounting configuration, a muffler includes an outer housing that is fixed to a vehicle underbody structure. Due to the high exhaust gas temperatures generated by the exhaust system, the muffler and other exhaust system components are subjected to a significant amount of thermal expansion. Thermal expansion can introduce high levels of stress at connection interfaces between exhaust components, such as connection interfaces between the muffler and associated muffler components, which can lead to premature wear and potential failure.
In addition to experiencing thermal expansion, mufflers are also subjected to high levels of vibration. Mufflers that are mounted directly to vehicle underbodies can receive and transmit high levels of vibration to the vehicle. These vibrations are initiated by engine vibrations transmitted through the exhaust components, and are also initiated by acoustic waves within the exhaust system which excite the exhaust components.